A Feeling
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: What exactly was in that letter that Kailey delivered to the past? Will Dumbledore take heed from advice sent to himself twenty-one years later? A one-shot, told in the headmaster's POV.


A Feeling

**Disclaimed. **

**What exactly was in that letter that Kailey delivered to the past? Will Dumbledore take heed from advice from himself twenty-one years later? A one-shot, told in the headmaster's POV. **

It was an ordinary day. I sat in my study, looking over various newspaper articles. When one reached the age of one hundred, one tended to start seeing patterns of history. At the ripe age of one hundred and twenty-five, one could feel it when something big was coming, even if it may not facilitate for years. I had been feeling it in my bones as of late so I had begun looking over the papers, muggle and magical, to see what I could find.

So far, I had counted up a total of twenty unexplained disappearances over the course of the past few years. While few of these seemed like they could be related to what I was feeling, and I'll admit to not having a clear sense of what it was aside from change, I was still troubled.

I sighed aloud and glanced over at Fawkes. "Perhaps I shall look again in a few days," I said to the phoenix. The brilliant scarlet bird blinked at me before trilling a calming note.

With a quick swish of my stark white wand, I organized the papers before vanishing them back to my locked desk drawer. The password to it was lemon drop. Placing my wand back on my desk I picked up some school related parchments, intending to see how much damage the Gryffindors and Slytherins had distributed upon one another throughout the year. I was just beginning to debate whether or not I should be concerned over the slight rise in house rivalry before a sudden bright light encased the room.

I stood quickly as a girl appeared in the middle of my office, crashing to the floor.

"Are you alright?" she looked up at me as though she were studying me for a moment. She had black, shoulder-length hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a muggle style, much like the students tended to do on weekends, but her sense of dress didn't seem to be in sync with the current times.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little dizzy, sir," She answered, standing and looking around the office. She squinted as though something were wrong with her vision, though she made no further comment about it.

"What is your house, miss?" I asked a trifle warily. She seemed dazed.

"My what?" she replied taking a hold of her head as if it ached.

"Your house," I repeated, pondering whether or not she might be at all connected to the feeling of misgiving I was having.

"Oh, right, um…can I just give you these?" she held out two letters to me. I looked down at them and was slightly startled to see that they were addressed in my own hand. "Professor, if you wouldn't mind reading the green marked one first? I'd like to go to the Hospital Wing, my head hurts," She blinked quickly a few times as she stood.

I carefully opened the letter marked in green, sliding the parchment into my hand.

_Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_I write to you on behalf of Kailey Macauley, who for the remainder of her years with you shall be known as Keena, for she has earned a title of bravery in my own time. I have sent her back to you so that certain of the events I shall later discuss with you (in the red marked letter) will come to pass. She is thirteen years old this past April, twenty-one years ahead of your own time. She was also in a petrified state for several months prior to my sending her. She has only just awakened mere minutes ago. I know you are often busy, but rest assured, Keena shall always remain by your side. In the case that you are wary of accepting my request, here is your (as well as my own) most desired Christmas gift: a world in which your wand, the elder wand, need not exist. _

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.s. The Potters always wanted a daughter to join the family. _

I looked up at the girl, Kailey, and noticed she was still rubbing her temples furiously. I led her over to a chair and sat her down before taking a seat behind my desk, placing both letters atop one another as I spoke to her.

"Miss Macauley, we will need a new name for you," She nodded for me to continue. "According to this letter, your first name will be 'Keena' because of its meaning,"

"What does Keena mean?" she asked curiously.

"I believe it means 'brave' it could be suggesting which house you are in?" I supposed it must be if she was going to go live with Nathaniel and Jaime Potter along with their son. _I think I read that his name is James…_

"Yes, I was-well am-a Gryffindor in my time," she answered, grimacing as if in pain.

"Are you alright?" I insisted again. She was blinking rapidly now.

"I need the Hospital Wing, sir," she answered, sounding extremely nervous.

"Come," I helped her out of her chair and down the stairs out into the corridor. Students crowded the hallways, pointing and whispering as we fled by. I was thankful, for once, that the school year was at its end and they would be leaving the next morning.

We went up a staircase and down a corridor and we were at the Hospital Wing as I directed her through the fastest short-cut in the castle. Without pausing my stride, I led her over to a bed and she sat down gratefully.

As if she could sense our presence, Poppy came rushing over to see what was wrong.

"What have they done this time," she said, feeling the girl's forehead. "What hurts?"

"I think it's her eyes, Poppy," I replied, leaning forward to gaze into her dark blue eyes.

Suddenly, they flashed a brilliant shining blue. She blinked hard and the bright ring disappeared for a moment, but was back again in a flash.

She continued blinking, but the bright ring around them stopped disappearing and her breathing accelerated.

"Oh dear, what's happened to her eyes?" I didn't reply to Madame Pomfrey, instead choosing to wave my arm in front of her face. She didn't flinch.

"How could this have happened Albus?" the nurse asked as she whipped out her wand to run a few diagnostic spells. All the while, Kailey—_no, Keena I should call her_—never moved, as if she had no clue it was happening.

"Keena, here has just traveled twenty-one years back in time after being in a comatose state for several months. That is a lot of stress on a thirteen year old girl." _What was I thinking…?_

"What are you doing here child?" Poppy asked her, leaning forward so that she could see something in her eye.

"I believe that is a matter between Keena and me," I said. I wanted time to open the second letter before I decided which of the staff should know about Keena.

She gulped before opening her mouth, "Professor, will I ever be able to see again?"

"Not for a while at least," Poppy answered, apparently back to herself.

She swallowed and began shaking as she gripped the sides of the bed in what I could only suppose to be fear.

"Miss…what was your name again?" Madame Pomfrey said, standing to fetch some potions.

"Keena, my name is Keena McIntosh," she answered without turning her head.

"Well, you will have to spend the night here at least, most likely more. What year will you be attending?"

"I believe we shall have her start next year as a first year, that way you can get used to your new condition," I answered for her, nodding to myself.

"Thank you, sir," I felt guilty as her tone turned somber.

"Do not worry, everything will be taken care of," I assured her before rising and heading out of the wing.

Once back in my office I sat down at my desk. I glanced at the red marked envelope before lifting up the first letter again. First thing was first; find Keena a home. I checked the Hogwarts register for the coming fall term, satisfied when I realized that the Potters' son was indeed named James.

Pulling a blank sheet of parchment towards myself and lifting my quill, I wrote:

_Dear Nathaniel and Jaime,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health as you prepare to send James to school this coming fall. I am writing, however, to beg of you a favor. Another soon-to-be first-year student has come to us recently, a muggle-born witch named Keena McIntosh, who is in need of a home during holidays. I'm afraid I cannot get into the details here, but suffice it to say that I would be grateful if you accepted her into your home. I must warn you, she is recently blind and it is because of this that I feel the need to find her a good and trustworthy home. I shall of course be willing to give you further details pending on your acceptance. Please consider carefully._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

Satisfied, I folded the letter before sealing it within an envelope, placing it on the corner of my desk where I usually kept items that needed to be sent. I leaned forward slightly in anticipation as I held up the envelope marked in red ink. I lifted up the letter, narrowing the eyes as I read the words in front of me.

_Albus,_

_If I may call you such (and I doubt you mind) you must know these following items. Firstly, there is a dark wizard, whom I shall not name for fear of altering the future too significantly, who has managed to create horcruxes. Yes, in the plural. The girl that I have sent back to you is instrumental in the destruction of these abominations. If you have sent her to the Potters, which I am sure you have, then you have made the first step towards this goal. Her blindness, though regrettable, will make her into a stronger person and, as a result, a stronger witch. She, along with the friends she will make, will create a spell that is both a blessing and a curse should it fall into the wrong hands. For the greater good, Albus, watch them. One shall be a traitor and you must make certain that she makes it back to her own time; should you fail, not one, but two, powerful witches will die. _

_Secondly, but still pertaining to this young witch, you have a girl with information much more valuable than most seers are capable of producing. She not only knows the future of your time, but of mine as well. Do not pressure her; she is stubborn and will refuse to share information. Again, for the greater good, she must remain an ally. _

_Thirdly (and lastly for which I am sure you are thankful) keep watching. Hard times are coming, Albus, and the world shall again turn to you. Grindelwald was your most daunting enemy emotionally, but in terms of power, a greater foe yet approaches. Do not underestimate him or his followers. They will target what you prize most; your students. Keep them safe, Albus._

_Good luck, _

_A. P. W. B. D. _

I set the letter down on my desk, rubbing a hand over my face and trailing it down my beard. Hard times to come were easy enough to imagine, but several horcruxes? I sighed and looked at Fawkes, who returned my gaze with a melancholy stare as if he knew what was going on. "You know things are going to get bad, old friend, when you feel it is necessary not only to send a warning to yourself in the past, but a powerful, young student as well,"

I glanced up at the portraits as I spoke, though my predecessors were all still feigning sleep (though I'm not sure that Professor Ambrose Swott was feigning). Shaking my head at their antics, I rose from my desk and threw a pinch of floo powder into my fireplace.

"Minerva McGonagall's office," I called.

Minutes later, Minerva entered my office with a worried expression. Perhaps I should not have used the term 'immediately' and 'important'. "What is it, Albus?" she asked, easily hiding her rushed breathing as she took a seat across from me.

"We have just attained another student for next year's first years," I answered pleasantly, hoping to calm her down. To my surprise, it did not seem to work.

"Another student? Albus, how can that be so? Unless he or she moved…" she trailed off as I shook my head.

"She has come to us by a different means of travel. A time-turner to be exact," I informed her. One or two of the portraits opened their eyes in curiosity. "She was sent her for the greater good,"

Minerva eyed me carefully, but did not question the reasoning for the girl's appearance. "I would like you to inform the staff that muggle-born Keena McIntosh shall be staying at the castle until I can find a family to take her in with them,"

"What shall I do if they ask after her parents?" she requested briskly, immediately taking a rational view of things. It was handy to have someone like that around Hogwarts; she tended to bring me down from what she called my 'hare-brained schemes'.

"Simply say that they are unable to care for her at this time," I replied after a moment of thought. "She is newly blind, after all,"

"Blind? Albus, we've never had a student who was fully blind…not since they began developing healing potions and spells," Minerva was beginning to stress again. "How will she do book work? Or exams? How will she see what we're doing to learn the movements of the spells?"

"Well, she won't 'see'…" I trailed off at the look Minerva gave me and felt the urge to gulp. "Lemon drop?" I said instead. She rolled her eyes. "In her time she is about to be a third year. I'm placing her with first-years in order to give her a chance to re-learn magic without being able to see. For book work, she will need to partner with a friend in order to hear the text since brail is no longer used in our world. As for exams, she is already capable of hand-writing. I am sure there is some way for her to re-learn that as well,"

"And when she surpasses into more difficult magic? Or potions?"

"Potions classes work in pairs most often in any case. And I have it on good authority, if I may say so, that she is a powerful witch. The extra challenge may be a good thing for her," I shrugged, adjusting my spectacles.

Minerva sighed. "Fine, I will inform the staff. Is there anything else, Albus?" she asked, moving to stand.

"Nothing for the moment, Minerva, thank you," I smiled. She rolled her eyes again before exiting.

"Giving in to your Slytherin feelings, headmaster?" I looked up to see Phineas Nigellus smirking down upon me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He scoffed. "Come now, Dumbledore, we both know that you're hiding some precious details from that parchment. Clear as day it was, reading your face while you looked it over. A storm is brewing, is it not?"

I gave him a short smile. "As it were, Phineas, but I may require your assistance before long,"

"To spy on the family? Certainly, you know I enjoy it," he answered at my nod. "And you'd better watch out for my next of kin; he's a rebel this one,"

"I shall be mindful," I answered, inclining my head ever so slightly.

_The future does not look quite as promising as I had hoped…_

**And thus ends my little one-shot. Hope you liked it! An update to the main story is coming your way soon, by the by. **

**:-D **


End file.
